


Coffee

by firewerewolf101



Series: Detroit: Become Human Shorts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother's AU, Detroit Police Department, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), angst if you squint, mentions of parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewerewolf101/pseuds/firewerewolf101
Summary: Nathan's been having trouble sleeping since the case with his now dead mother. Showing up late to work is one thing. Skipping the mostimportantmeal of the day is another.





	Coffee

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Nathan mutters, pulling on his jacket on the way into the precinct. He had overslept by a whole hour and now he was late. He hadn’t even had time to make breakfast and now he was running to his desk, past what was considered reasonably late.

Nines sat across from his desk, unwavered by the dishevelled appearance of the detective that still had traces of conditioner in from not washing it out properly that morning.

“I’m so, so _sorry_.” Nathan told him, eyebrows furrowed as he threw himself down into the chair and slipped his fingers messily over the keyboard of his terminal. “I didn’t sleep very well and then I overslept, and with my Mum and that case it just… I’m really sorry Nines, I should’ve gotten up earlier. I know there’s no excuse.”

Nathan’s panicked flurry of apologising seemed to fall on uncaringly deaf ears. Nines hadn’t even changed his facial expression.

 

It made him feel stupid.

 

Of course Nines wouldn’t care if he was late. He only ever really showed concern for their mission. Not like his brothers. But he didn’t want to be rude or let his partner think he didn’t care. So he turned back to his computer and settles into paperwork.

His eyes scanned the pages, fingers tapping against the keys as quietly but as quickly as he could manage. He didn’t want to be the source of irritation for anyone. In his peripheral vision, he sees Nines get up and walk away from the desk. Not that he has any room to be curious, the android could do what he wanted. His eyes glued themselves to the screen. He couldn’t just slow down because he was curious. He didn’t have the time to do that. Not when he came in late that morning.

 

A mug taps against his desk.

 

Nathan’s attention rips itself from his computer terminal. His eyebrows furrowing as Nines sits back in his own chair. Nines brought him coffee. He doesn’t do that for anyone - aside from Hank that is, although Connor usually handles that.

He looks at his partner, confusion spreading over his face as he lifts up the cup, holding it in his hands. He sniffs it before even thinking about trying it. It didn’t smell weird. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Until he drank it.

 

It wasn’t bad coffee. It really wasn’t. What had Nathan even more confused was the fact that it tasted _right_. He hadn’t told Nines how he takes his coffee, hadn’t even asked. But here they were.

“Your blood-sugar readings are inadequate, detective.” He says, cool steel gaze starting right through him. “If you are late again; make time to eat.”

“But what about-?”

“It will not affect the efficiency at which I work.” Nines says, watching Nick as he slowly takes a sip from his cup. His expression changing with the twitching in his eyebrows.

“I’ll… I won’t be late again.” He says. Making the false promise to himself, gaze turning back to his monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews Let me know you want more! Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think!  
> Happy reading!  
> \- Nick <3
> 
> P.S. _squints_ is this a new slowburn idea I see?
> 
> Edit: I changed MC's name to Nathan for (personal) reasons! - Nick


End file.
